Love Finally Found
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: What if Hailey had a little sister? What if she was adopted by Elena's Parents? Meet Amelia Gilbert, Elena's and Jeremy's little sister who is also a werewolf and best friends with Damon Salvatore.
1. Prologue

My name is Amelia Gilbert, I was adopted when I was 5 and I am a werewolf. I triggered it when I was 14 years old, It was an accident and my parents helped me with everything that happened. They died in a car accident when I was 15, I turned to writing music and singing while Jer turned to drugs and Elena to writing in her diary. It has been a year and everything changed when Stefan and Damon Salvatore entered our lives, me and Damon became best friends and Stefan is a good friends since he is dating Elena.

Katherine and the Originals happened, Elena was sacrificed because Klaus wanted to break his curse to make hybrids. I made him a deal since he found out there was more to it, when he found out he made me and Elena a deal for a blood bag every month, now we are good friends with them and Becca is my friend who got me into cheerleading.

After that everything was back to normal, Klaus was out making hybrids while 2 of his siblings were un-daggered and Elijah stayed with Rebekah, I started to have feelings for Elijah who had feelings for me as well so now I am dating him. Then Mikael happened, he appeared and kidnapped me and took me to a witch who did a spell but Elijah saved me so I talked with Elena and Jer who told talked about uncle Charlie's wedding so now I am headed to Forks to visit with my Uncle and Cousin.

* * *

_Alright I thought about it, Its going to be an Oc/Elijah story3 _

_I know some wanted Klaus but I will do another story with Klaus later on_

_Review :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**|Bella's P.O.V|**

I was grabbing my bag as Edward was picking me up so we can go meet the pack, "Bella I am going to go pick up Amelia and then I will go meet up with the pack" I heard my dad say as I rolled my eyes and walked down as I looked out the window, my dad found out about the Cullens and the Pack since he is marrying Sue tomorrow. My cousin Amelia is coming to the wedding, I saw Edward drive up as I walked out and got in as he drove to the clearing while I told him about Amelia.

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I left early from Mystic Falls as I just got to Seattle, I was wearing a purple spaghetti strap top with Damon's leather jacket and black shorts with black boots as I got off and got my bag. I got my suitcase as I walked, "Amelia!" I heard him yell as I saw him standing against his cruiser as I walked to him and he hugged me. He doesn't know about the supernatural, we put my things in the trunk as he drove back to Forks while he told me about Bella and her boyfriend.

I look out the window as he drove, I already texted Elijah and Damon that I arrived. "Is Elena and Jer coming?" I heard Charlie ask as I look at him, "something came up so they couldn't come" I said as he nods while I yawn. I look down at my left hand at the ring Elijah gave me as I smiled and then watched the trees pass by, I listened to Charlie as he spoke about how his fiancé is happy to see me.

It didn't take us long to drive up to a house as I a woman outside with 2 teens, "that's Sue with her 2 children Seth and Leah" he said as I got off while I got my bags and watched Charlie go up to the woman and kiss. "This is Amelia and Amelia this is Sue" he introduced us as I shook her hand and smiled, "its nice to meet you Amelia" she said as I looked at her, "its nice to meet you as well" I said with a smile.

"Well you guys talk, Sam needs me" Charlie said as I watched him leave with the girl Leah while I sat with Sue and talked, we spent hours talking as Charlie came back and I went to bed for the next day. I woke up the next day feeling sick as I ran to the bathroom and threw up as I then washed my face, I started to think about Elijah and his siblings as I put on black shorts and a tank top.

Rebekah is nice to met since she is happy that her brother found love and Klaus doesn't know about our relationship but I dislike him for what he has done to Elena. "Are you ok?" Sue asked as I looked at her and smiled, "yea just been feeling sick" I said as she nods while she cooked and looked at me worried.

"Amelia, um this is weird to ask but are you pregnant?" she asked as I tensed up, "no...I don't know" I said as I sighed and put my head on the table, I haven't told anyone that after spending the night with Elijah I started feeling sick a months later and it worried me. "Have you been to a doctor?" she asked as I shook my head and she looked at me as I watched her grab her keys, "come on, there is a doctor here that will keep quiet" she said as I nod and followed her out.

It took us 10 minutes to get to the office as Sue spoke with the male and he showed us to a room, I sat on the bed as I watched him bring in an ultrasound machine while I looked at Sue who was holding my hand. I watched him put my shirt up as he put some cold gel on my stomach and started to put the thing on my stomach as I looked at the screen.

"Well it looks like you're a month pregnant my dear" he said as I froze in shock, "What?" I said as I sat up while he cleaned the gel off my stomach, "a month my dear and the baby is looking healthy" he said as I nod while Sue talked with the doctor. "Come on sweetie, Charlie would get worried" she said as I followed her, "um Sue can you not tell Charlie please" I told her as she looked at me and nods while we drove back to the house.

* * *

_Alright who should Klaus and Damon be with?_

_Review :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**|Elijah's P.O.V|**

I walked into the grill as I saw the Elena with her friends, "Elijah" Elena said as I nod and sit in a booth as I looked at my phone while Becca sat across from me. "Talked to Amelia yet?" she asked as I looked at her, "she texted me when she arrived so she might have been tired" I said as she smiled and nods while Damon sat beside her as they kissed. "She will be fine" Damon said as I nod and ordered some food, "I am just worried since Mikael has been around" I said as they both nod.

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I was in my room as the dress I was wearing was on the bed, I took off my shorts and tank top as I looked at my stomach in the mirror. I saw a small bump where the baby is growing, "Amelia, we are heading to the church" Charlie said as I started to get dressed wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that went above the knees and I put on my black ankle boots.

I curled my hair as I put on a bit of make up, I walked out as I followed Charlie out and he drove to the church that was in Forks. The wedding went as planned and it was beautiful, I saw Bella with her boyfriend and his family while she just ignored me since she never liked my family. I walked outside as the wedding finished while Sam drove to where the reception is going to be while I sat down while everyone came in while I saw Bella come in and sit with her boyfriend and his family.

I watched Charlie and Sue dance as I smiled, I look at the flower in my hand as I thought about Elijah. Elena and Jer were worried when we started dating since he was older than me. Everyone in Mystic Falls were shocked when they found out, my family and friends supported me and I was grateful for the support. "Would you like to dance?" I heard a male say as I looked at him and saw it was Seth, "Sure" I said as I put his hand in his and he took me to the dance floor.

We danced as we talked about school and things he liked, we heard a scream as everyone turned to the door and I saw people run out the door. Me and Seth followed as I saw a crowd around a burning body as I saw Bella's mom Renée staring at the body, "Mom who was that?" I head Bella say, "He said his name was Mikael but then someone stabbed him in the chest and then he was on fire" she said as I froze.

"Mom did you see who did it?" Bella ask as she looked at Bella, "he had a black cloak that hid his features" she said as I saw Bella's boyfriends family tense up and saw Bella in shock, "Dad we need to get her to your place and tell everyone to head home" she said as Charlie nods and told everyone to head home. I saw someone by a car as I walked to the male, "Mikael said to give this to you" he said as I took the letter and then looked up as he was gone while I stared at the letter.

"Amelia, you go back with Sue, I need to meet Sam at his house with Bella" he said as I looked at him and nod, I got in the car as Seth drove to the house and I opened the letter as I started to read it.

_Dear Amelia, _

_ By the time you are reading this I will be long gone, I knew my fate for a while and I didn't have time to atone for my sins. I know you are pregnant, I asked a witch for a favor and I gave you and Elijah a miracle. Tell my family that I am sorry for making them into vampires, tell my boy Klaus that I am sorry for killing his father and trying to kill him. Amelia, take care of my children and be careful who you trust._

_Always and Forever, _

_Mikael_

I had tears run down my cheek after reading the letter, "are you ok Amelia?" Sue asks as I nod and look out the window, "watch out!" I heard Sue as I felt the car swerve and I put my arms around my stomach as we crashed and we screamed as I passed out holding the letter.

**|Sam's P.O.V|**

I was driving back with Jacob and Paul when I heard Paul yell stop, "its Seth's car!" he yelled as we stopped and saw it crashed into a tree, "check if they are ok" I told him as Jacob and Paul got out. I got off as I walked and opened the door to the car as I caught Bella's cousin Amelia and I carried her to the side of the road, I checked if she was breathing as I nod when she was and I saw Paul with Sue and Jacob helping Seth.

"What happened Seth?" I asked as he sat down by the road, "a male with a cloak in the middle of the road and I swerved" he said as I nod and picked up Amelia, "lets take them to the hospital" I said as Paul picked up Sue. We drove to Fork's hospital and I called a nurse for help as they took them into the same room and we waited, it took an hour but we found out they were ok.

* * *

_Review :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I groaned as I woke up in a hospital bed and I looked around as I put my hand on my stomach, "the baby is fine" the doctor said as I looked at the woman who was checking my vitals, I nod as I sit up and looked at the time as I saw it was morning. "How is Seth and Sue?" I ask as she looked at me and smiled, "they are doing fine, Sue is awake and Seth is with her" she told me as I smiled.

I heard the door open, "your awake love" I heard Klaus as I looked at him with wide eyes, "what are you doing here?" I ask as he sits down beside me, "I was here visiting a friend and I heard of the crash, I saw you and I got worried" he said as I nod. "I heard about the child, who is the father?" he asked as I looked at him, "It's Elijah's Klaus" I told him as he looked at me in shock.

"How?" he asked as I saw the letter on the side table and handed him the letter, "it's from Mikael, read it" I said as he opened it and read it as I saw tears go down his face. "He is dead" he said as I nod while I hug him, "I am sorry Nik" I said as he kissed my forehead and let me go as I smiled. "Have you told Elijah?" he asked as I looked at him, "not yet, I found out this morning and then with the wedding and the crash I haven't called him" I said as he nods.

"I got you some clothes so you can change" he said as he put a bag down while I got up taking the bag as I walked into the bathroom, I changed into a black skirt and a red v-neck tee that hid my baby bump with black platform pumps. "Thanks" I said as he smiles, "I am going to go outside to tell Elijah what happened" he said as I sat on the bed and nod.

**|Klaus's P.O.V|**

When I heard of Amelia in a crash I was in a state of shock so I went to the hospital and compelled the nurse to let me see her, I watched her sleep as I heard what had happened. I talked to her when she woke up and then I found out Mikael died so I read the letter and I was in a state of shock again, I left her to think as I walked out in the lobby and dialed Elijah's number.

[Phone Call]

"Hello Nik" I heard his voice as I heard Damon and Stefan talking in the background

"Hello brother, something has happened" I told him as everyone quieted down in the background

"What happened?" he asked

"Amelia was in an accident" I told him as I heard gasps in the back

"I..Is she ok?" Elijah asked

"She is fine, but someone made them crash Elijah and I am worried" I said

"What! Why are you worried?" he asked

"Cold ones" I whispered in the phone so no one can hear

"What! Get her home Nik, It's not safe for her there" he said as I sighed

"Elijah, Mikael is dead and I think they had something to do with it" I said as it was quiet on the other end

"Look me and Damon are heading over there, Stefan and Alaric is gonna stay here with Elena and Jeremy" he said

"Alright brother, see you soon" I said as I hung up

[Phone Call Ends]

I walked back in and saw her sitting on the bed, "Elijah and Damon are coming" I said as she looked at me and smiles as she nods.

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I heard him walk in as he told me Elijah and Damon coming, "I should go see Sue" I said as I walked out, "I will be out front" he said as I nod and walk to the room Sue was in. I was about to walk in but I heard shouting, "If it wasn't for you Bella this things wouldn't happen" I heard someone shout and it sounded like Paul, "How is it my fault?!" I heard Bella yell as I heard growling, "If you didn't date that bloodsucker none of this wouldn't happen!" I heard him yell as I just walked away.

I walked to Klaus as he was sitting down and I sat next to him, "so did you visit?" he asked as I looked at him, "no someone was yelling at my cousin" I said as he nods. "Will I transform on the full moon?" I ask as I was worried about it, "no, its for safety of the infant" he said as I smile and nod. "Amelia, let's go" I heard Paul as I looked at him, "I will call when they get here" he whispers as I nod and get up as I followed Paul to his truck, I got in as he drove to the rez.

"Charlie already signed Sue out, they should be there" he told me as I nod and look out the window, I knew Charlie knows some things about the supernatural and I know he wants me safe. "He is angry that your pregnant" he said as I sighed, "it was an accident" I said as he nods and he pulled up to a house, "this is Sam's house, they have visitors and your cousin is here with the visitors" he said.

I followed him inside as I saw Bella with her boyfriends family and Sam with Emily, Charlie and Sue and some males, "Paul" Sam said as he was looking at me and then I heard a scream as I ran outside and saw Renée getting held by a vampire like Damon. "Mom! Renée!" I heard Bella and Charlie yell as I saw her getting held back by her boyfriend, "Victoria" I heard her boyfriend say with venom as I looked at the woman.

"Bella, you should give up or everyone you love will die" she said as I watched the vamp snap Renee's neck, "Nooo!" I heard Bella yell as I heard her crying, "Who are you?" Sam asked as the vampire smirked. "My name is Marcel, I am another kind of vampire and when Victoria came to New Orleans well she told me about her kind and then told me about the death of her mate" he said as I tensed up remembering Elijah telling me about him.

"You should think about it Bella" the female said as she left while Marcel dropped the body and left as well, I heart Renée gasp and looked at her as she was staring at Bella and Charlie. I moved fast as I used my strength to pin her down, "get them inside Sam!" I yelled as he looked in shock and told the pack to get them inside.

* * *

_Review :)_


	5. Chapter 4

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I held her as she was struggling, "Renée calm down, its me Amelia" I said as she stopped and looked at me, "Amelia, Whats happening to me?" she asked as I sighed, "you're in transition to becoming a vampire" I said as she gasped. "You have a choice Renée, you can drink human blood to finish your transition or you don't drink and you die" I told her as I saw tears run down her cheek, "I don't want to become one, my parents told me stories and I thought they were just stories" she said.

I closed my eyes, "its alright Renée, you have 24 hours and if you still don't want to be a vampire you will die" I told her as she nodded and closed her eyes, I picked her up as I walked into the house and everyone looked at me. I lay her down on the couch and sit beside her holding her arm, "mom?" I heard Bella as I looked at her Bella, "don't close Bella, she is in transition" I said as I heard gasps from the Cullens.

"She is turning into a vampire? and I'm Rose" Rose said as she looked at Renee, "yes" I said as some looked confused, "what you mean turning into a vampire?!" Bella yelled as I sighed. "There is 2 different kind of vampires, Cold ones and Originals" I said as I looked at Renée, "Renée is turning into an original vampire but she doesn't want to complete the change" I told her.

"What would happen if she doesn't?" Bella and Charlie ask as I frown, "she will die" I said as I saw Bella tear up while I hear a car park outside. "It should be my guest Klaus" Carlisle said as I felt Renée stir and I held her down as she looked around.

**|Elijah's P.O.V|**

We arrived in Forks as we picked up Nik and drove to the address Carlisle sent us, I knocked as a male let us in. I walked in and saw Amelia holding woman who looked like she was in transition, "is she ok?" I ask the male as he looked at me, "she was turned but she doesn't want to be a vampire" he said as I nod and I told Damon to help Amelia.

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

Damon helped me as I know that she can smell the humans in here, "this is Klaus Mikaelson and his brother Elijah Mikaelson" Carlisle introduced as everyone greeted them, "this is our friend Damon Salvatore" Elijah introduced as Damon nods at them. I started to feel sick, "um Damon can you hold her" I said as he nods and I get as I walk outside and throws up as I felt Sue rub my back, "thanks" I told her.

"Are you ok?" I heard Elijah as I looked at him, "um Sue can you give us a minute" I ask as she looks at me and him as she nods and walks inside. I take his hand and walk into the forest, "um I have to tell you something" I said as he sat down and put me on his lap, "I'm pregnant" I said as he froze. "Thats impossible" he said as I looked at him, I handed him the letter Mikael wrote me and I watched him read it as he looked at me, "were going to have a child" he said as I nod.

He captured my lips as I kissed him and smiled, "I love you Elijah" I said as he looked at me, "I love you as well Amelia, Always and Forever" he said as I leans against him while he put his hand on my stomach. "We should get back to the house before Sue thinks you did something" I said as he chuckled and captured my lips as he helped me up and we walked back together.

* * *

_Review :)_


	6. Author's Note

I am taking a little break, sorry if I haven't updated any stories. I will be updating in June :)


	7. Chapter 5

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

I held hands with Elijah as we walked in to see everyone talking, "While you were talking we talked, we will take care of Renee until the end" Bella said while I looked at her, "Fine" I said while Elijah kissed the back of my head. "You know each other?" I heard Bella's boyfriends father, "yes he is my boyfriend" I told him while I looked at him, "your dating an original?" Bella asked while I roll my eyes.

"Yes, we have been dating for a while. I thought Charlie didn't know about the supernatural so I guess I was wrong" I said while I sighed, "he is the father" I hear Charlie say while I look at Charlie. "Yes, I know you would say its impossible but something happened a while back" I told him while Elijah put an arm around my waist, "take care of her" I heard Charlie tell him while I smile, "Of course.. I love her and will never hurt her" he told him while Charlie smiles.

**|Elijah's P.O.V|**

I watched Bella say goodbye to her Uncle, "Is she going to stay with us at the hotel?" Klaus asked me while he was waiting for her, "yes I don't trust the pack of shape-shifters or the Cold ones even if you know them" I told him while I had my arms crossed. "Brother you worry to much" Klaus said while I look at him, "Niklaus I don't want her or our child hurt by her cousins mess, Marcel is here as well Nik so tell me what would happen if he learns of a child that was born from magic?" I asked while he sighed.

"I know Elijah, I will protect her even if she doesn't like me" Klaus told me as I saw Amelia walk to me, "I am ready to go, I told Charlie and Sue I am staying with you" She said while I wrap my arm around her shoulder, "Well Carlisle its nice talking with you, I will keep in touch" Klaus told the Cold ones while I took Amelia outside to the car with Damon who had his hand on Amelia's shoulder.

**|Amelia's P.O.V|**

We got to the hotel as Elijah helped me out of the car, "we are sharing a bed" Elijah whispered in my ear while I smiled and he lead me to the room. I yawn as I lay on the bed while Elijah talked with Klaus. "Amelia, we are heading to the Cullens. We will be back soon" I heard Elijah tell me while I nod kissing him as they left.

* * *

_Review :)_


End file.
